<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>into the locker room by dragonflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665774">into the locker room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflower/pseuds/dragonflower'>dragonflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Skate-Leading Stars (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflower/pseuds/dragonflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After practice, Kensei walks in on Shinozaki and Sasugai being intimate in the locker room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shinozaki Reo/Sasugai Hayato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>into the locker room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this in a fevered dream after mainlining the first two episodes into my veins.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kensei takes of his skates and wiggles his toes, extending the arch of his foot to relax the tightness that compounded in his feet from spending hours on the ice. </p><p>He puts on his shoes and notices how quiet Keyaki Park Ice Arena is; the only other noise besides himself that he can hear is the background hum of the building. 

He looks around the rink to see where Sasugai disappeared to, the other man having been there a moment ago, criticizing Kensei’s form and rotation speed on his triple axel.<br/>
 <br/>
His quasi-coach must have disappeared somewhere between Kensei’s last triple axel where he fell squarely on his ass and his mildly stellar finishing twizzle; if Sasugai had been there he would have called Kensei out on his former blunder — either with a pithy insult or harsh laughter — his wannabe coach far too into telling Kensei what he did wrong.<br/>
 <br/>
He calls out to Sasugai, his voice bouncing around the barren arena. He sighs when he hears nothing in return and heads to the locker room, skates in hand.<br/>
 <br/>
Kensei enters the locker room and stills, cocking his head to the side.<br/>
 <br/>
There’s a loud bang and then a moan. It’s not Sasugai’s voice he hears. It’s lower and more velvety in pitch.<br/>
 <br/>
Kensei takes off at a run as he hears another groan, thinking that perhaps someone has fallen and needs a helping hand.<br/>
 <br/>
He skids to a full-stop as he rounds a corner of lockers, Sasugai’s tall and broad form coming into view.<br/>
 <br/>
Sasugai is bent over, his lean body covering the body beneath his, forcing the man under him to press his chest into the lockers. Sasugai’s blond hair is draped over the other man’s face, obscuring him from view, his hands planted against the hard metal of the lockers.<br/>
 <br/>
Sasugai’s pants are down by his ankles, his bare ass sticking out. Kensei watches his hips move slowly, shallowly, eliciting rough, almost keening moans from the man he’s fucking.<br/>
 <br/>
Kensei throws a hand over his mouth to contain a shriek or gasp from escaping his lips. He moves backwards, Sasugai grunting, his hips jerking more wildly as his hand slips down to wrap around the other man’s cock.<br/>
 <br/>
Kensei stares as Sasugai jerks the other man off, fucking him harder, the locker they’re pressed against sounding with a metal twang as the other man’s knee smacks it lightly; the man pushes against Sasugai’s thrusts with a roll of his hips. He angles his ass, bringing one hand to Sasugai’s hip as he lowers his head and rests it on his forearm, stabilizing himself.<br/>
 <br/>
Kensei sees a flash of heavily lidded blue eyes and wisps of white hair as they rock together, the man’s pink tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip.<br/>
 <br/>
Suddenly, a sharp feeling of queasiness rises in the pit of Kensei’s stomach.<br/>
 <br/>
He knows those eyes. He’s known them since he was a kid.<br/>
 <br/>
Reo Shinozaki moans, his voice coming out as a breathy croak as he tells Sasugai to fuck him harder, every muscle in Kensei’s body marbling at his rival’s voice.<br/>
 <br/>
(He’s wants to run, but he’s stuck, a frozen ice statue as he watches the spectacle before him.)<br/>
 <br/>
Sasugai laughs. “Always one to hurry up the proceedings, aren’t you?” he says. He takes his hand from Shinozaki’s cock and holds out two fingers, forcing them between his half-brother’s pink lips. “One of your teammates sent me a video of your practice today. You were almost perfect out there on the ice. But your need to remember to angle your chin correctly with your leg during the camel spin. Your body line was off and I know how much you excel for perfection.” His fingers trail to Shinozaki’s chin as he leans in to whisper into his ear; he mutters something intelligible, Kensei too far away to hear.<br/>
 <br/>
“Shut up.” Shinozaki says in reply, smacking his half-brother’s hand away. “Put your hand back on my cock or this little thing between us is over.” Sasugai tsks at Shinozaki’s words, but does as he’s told.<br/>
 <br/>
Sasugai’s hips pick up speed, his eyes closing and jaw tightening as he moves; Kensei wills his body to stir, but he finds himself still pinned to the spot, his dick hard and pressing against the fabric of his underwear.<br/>
 <br/>
He watches Sasugai’s hand work over Shinozaki’s cock, bringing the other skater to the edge as he pumps him. He rubs his thumb over the tip of Shinozaki’s dick and drags precum over his length, the sound so slick and wet, Kensei feels his cock twitch; he’s so close to coming himself without even touching his taut erection.<br/>
 <br/>
Shinozaki leans into the locker, his head pressed into the metal, his blue eyes fluttering open and closed as his brother fucks him over and over; Kensei bites back of whimper of his own as Shinozaki moans into the metal grating of the locker door.<br/>
 <br/>
Blue eyes flit to Kensei’s grey and he startles, the realization that his choked whimper has in fact broken free, hitting him in the face with Shinozaki’s cool stare. He wants to say something, anything, to free himself from his rival’s steady glare, but every word dies on his tongue.<br/>
 <br/>
Legs trembling, he waits for Shinozaki to yell at him. To swear at him and tell him to get out.<br/>
 <br/>
Shinozaki says nothing. He holds Kensei’s gaze — heat flushes through Kensei from the tip of his toes to the top of his head — then Shinozaki closes his eyes and moans, wrapping his hand over Sasugai’s.<br/>
 <br/>
Shinozaki comes with his brother’s name on his lips. </p><p>(A deep ache in Kensei’s heart grows as he hears his supposed coach’s name. He wants his own name to replace Sasugai’s — even as he looks at the display before him.)<br/>
 <br/>
Sasugai follows after, his face buried in Shinozaki’s white hair.<br/>
 <br/>
Their breathing starts to settle as Sasugai pulls away from Shinozaki. He takes the condom off his dick and ties the top into a knot, then tugs up his pants. He begins to turn around, but Shinozaki stops him by pulling his half-brother into a surprised kiss.<br/>
 <br/>
Sasugai’s eyebrows raise, but he kisses Shinozaki back. His face relaxes as their kiss deepens, one hand awkwardly holding the used condom while the other snakes around his brothers waist.<br/>
 <br/>
Before this moment Kensei didn’t think it could be possible to sneer as you kiss someone, but Shinozaki manages the feat, one bright blue eye glaring at him to get a move on.<br/>
 <br/>
The heat from Shinozaki’s laser like stare sets a fire under Kensei’s frozen feet and he finds himself fleeing the locker room and outside the skating rink.</p><p>The world rushes by him in a blur as he makes his way home, his phone buzzing as he takes a seat: it’s Sasugai’s number.<br/>
 <br/>
He hides the phone in his pants pocket, his cheeks turning scarlet. He pulls his shirt over his crotch, his cock still hard at attention. He tries to focus on the landscape outside, but his mind keeps going back to the locker room and Shinozaki’s piercing gaze as Sasugai’s hand runs up and down his cock.<br/>
 <br/>
At home, Kensei slams his bedroom door with barely a hello to his mother, his cock not flagging an inch throughout the journey back.<br/>
 <br/>
Finally alone, he buries his hands into his pants and sinks to knees, resting his head on the edge of his bed. He pictures Sasugai’s lean frame looming over Shinozaki and the look on Shinozaki’s face as his brother fucks him, his blue eyes holding Kensei’s gaze as he jerks off.<br/>
 <br/>
Kensei hides a soundless yell into his bed sheets as he comes, Shinozaki’s moans echoing in his ears.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>